


Play a little game

by Nathamuel



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Penetration, Thief Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett was here again, punctual to the minute. The Thief-Taker General didn't look behind himself to the shadows near his window, where the other man was creeping around like the dirty thief he was. Soon they were going to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play a little game

He was here again, punctual to the minute. The Thief-Taker General didn't look behind himself to the shadows near his window where the other man was creeping around like the dirty thief he was. For now he would bide his time and pretend that he hadn't noticed the other, yet. He would not give the thief what he wanted, what he came here for time and time again. He was the master after all and he would show him his place. Minutes passed and the Thief-Taker didn’t turn around. The water dabbled as he washed his hands as if he had all the time in the world. Then he calmly lifted the razor to his face and began to shave. Yes, he would let the other wait.

At this point the shuffling of feet could be heard behind him, on the other side of the room. The Thief-Taker smirked to himself. If there was one thing he could count on when it came to the other man it was his greed. He wouldn’t leave before he’d gotten what he’d come for, no matter how long he'd have to wait. The thief was patient, but so was the guard.

The Thief-Taker took his time to shave and minutes passed before he put down the blade and spoke to the room, looking through his mirror to catch movement against the opposite wall. Mechanical lamps illuminated his rooms and didn't leave many shadows to hide in. 

“Show yourself, little thief. If you want to play, come out!” he called and turned, leaning back against the chest of drawers. A beat of silence passed, then another, before the thief stepped out into the light, hood and shawl in place. From where he stood the Thief-Taker could see how tense he was, glancing around the place like he expected a trap. Smart man. The Thief-Taker would do nothing to ease his mind. 

“Good boy.” the Thief-Taker drawled and saw a shiver pass through the thief. His head snapped towards him, eyes dark under his hood. Challenging, he locked gazes with the Thief-Taker. 

"Careful, boy. You know the rules." the Thief-Taker growled and the thief, Garrett, dropped his gaze to the floor. He’d been astonished the first time the thief had fallen to his knees at his orders.

Some days he’d rather wring the man’s neck than fuck him, but something stayed his hand. His own greed, he supposed, greed to see the thief on his knees and beg. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy that when he was dead. 

The thief fidgeted on the spot, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. He wasn't sure why Garrett came to him. What he was getting out of their encounters; the thrill of danger, of being caught, perhaps. Someday he’d put a collar on him and tie him to his bed by a leash as his very own little pet. The Thief-Taker smirked. He rather liked that image.

“The little thief returns after all," he said. "such a greedy little whore. If you need it so badly you should go and work at the house of blossoms.” he mocked the man, watching a tremble go through the thief’s frame and his hands curl into tight fists against the leather of his pants, but he didn’t leave and didn’t reply.

It seemed like someone had finally understood their place in this particular game.

“Are you a greedy slut, thief?” the Thief-Taker asked huskily and pushed away from the chest of drawers to step around the man, circling around him until he could stare into those stubborn eyes. A challenging fire still burned in them. He would have to work harder to extinguish it. The thief gasped when the Thief-Taker grabbed his crotch and squeezed mercilessly. 

“Answer the question, thief!” the Thief-Taker barked, squeezing the cock in his palm so hard the other man winced. Stubbornly, the thief refused to reply and the Thief-Taker stepped back with an air of nonchalance. 

“You should leave, then, before I call my guards.” He growled and turned his back on the thief. The floorboards creaked softly under his feet when he crossed the room and he already had his hand on the handle of the door when he heard the thief speak behind him.

“I’m a greedy whore.” Garrett pressed out between clenched teeth, voice strained. When the Thief-Taker glanced over his shoulder he could see the anger in the thief's eyes. He rather liked it. It suited him better than his impassive stare, although he liked him most when he begged. The Thief-Taker smiled darkly and let his hand fall away. 

“Good boy.” he growled and stepped towards him again, picking up his cane that he had leant on the wall. Again, he circled the man. With his cane he tapped against the thief's feet.

"Leg's apart and arms behind your back." he ordered and a long moment later Garrett did so, shuffling his booted feet across the floor. The Thief-Taker let the handle of his cane slide up the man's inner thigh slowly, drawing a gasp out of him. Then he repeated the motion on the other side until the crook of the cane's handle pressed against the thief's groin. Hard, he pushed up.

"Next time, you will do what it faster." he said and increased the pressure until Garrett gasped and rose up on his tiptoes to escape the pain. "Understood?"

"Yes." Garrett said and gasped again as the Thief-Taker slapped the handle against his crotch. 

"Yes, what?" he asked darkly and the thief hurriedly added.

"Yes, sir." 

Slowly, the Thief-Taker released his cane's hold on the man's testicles. Smirking, he let the metal caress instead, making Garrett moan softly. If there was one pretty thing about the man it was the way he moaned. The Thief-Taker rather enjoyed it, just like he enjoyed dishing out pain. Finally, he stepped away which made the thief slump slightly on the spot.

“Strip." he ordered calmly and circled to the thief's front to watch him, cane clacking against the floor. 

This time the thief didn’t take as long to comply. His hands rose to the straps of his harness and he unbuckled it, letting it fall to the floor while the Thief-Taker watched. He could see the thief's hands tremble ever so lightly. If it was from fear or lust or excitement he didn't know, nor did he particularly care which one it was. The Thief-Taker rested the tip of his cane against the thief's neck through the fabric of his hood when he knelt to unbuckle his boots next.  
When Garrett moved to get to his feet again, the Thief-Taker increased the pressure of his cane.

"Stay down and keep stripping." he said quietly and the thief tensed, but his hands moved nonetheless to the strings of his shirt to loosen them. The thief looked good on his knees, like he belonged there. If the Thief-Taker would have his way he'd never let Garrett up again. This way he wouldn't be as troublesome for his men at least. 

"Put your hands to the ground." the Thief-Taker said curtly and slid his cane over the thief's bare back when he exposed it to him, tip bumping against the knobs of Garrett's spine. Slowly he pressed down while he trailed the cane down towards the waistband of his pants, leaving reddening skin in his wake. 

“Crawl to the bed.” The Thief-Taker said, front of his pants already tighter, when Garrett hissed in pain. He watched the sway of his thief's ass when he moved on his hands and knees across the room and closer to the bed. His head was hanging between his shoulders in barely covered shame, but he could see the dented fabric of his crotch. The Thief-Taker almost laughed in pleasure. What a strange creature he had gotten here, that came to his enemy for pleasure. 

“Put your face to the floor, little thief. Raise your ass.” The Thief-Taker said when Garrett stopped and circled the man, nudged at his balls through his pants with his cane, making him pant. His little slutty thief was already hard enough to wet the fabric. Considering how easily excited he got, the Thief-Taker doubted that he got laid often. All the better for him. Anger tingled in his chest when he thought of another making his thief emit these noises. He'd never let that happen. Garrett was his. 

Before the night was over he’d stay true to his title of thief *taker*. A grin spread over his face.

His cane stuck the thief’s upturned ass and the man jerked. One strangely colored eye glared at him and one of the Thief-Taker’s brows rose warningly in answer.

"Drop your pants." he said and tapped the side of his cane against the thief's waist when he reached his hands under himself and fumbled with the front of his pants. Garrett's short-cropped hair rested against the ground as he exposed his ass to the leader of the watch.

The Thief-Taker took in the display in front of him, the pale skin of the thief's back and ass contrasting with the dark-haired head and pants that pooled around his knees. Then struck the ass again, reddening the skin. Chuckling at Garrett's gasp; his cock hung hard between his thighs, still, and the Thief-Taker stopped to adjust himself.

“You slipped through my guards’ hands again. I had to shoot one as punishment.” he put the tip of his cane against the thief’s neck and pressed down until the man whimpered in pain.

“Why should I reward you for that?” he asked. The thief held carefully still, skin at his neck blossoming into a bruise.

“I don’t deserve it, sir.” the thief grit out.

The Thief-Taker eased up and let the tip of his cane slide over the man’s back, following the line of his spine until he could slide it over his hole. With a sigh Garrett pushed back into the touch. The Thief-Taker took his cane away and struck his ass, making him shout, startled.

“Beg me.” he growled, rubbing the side of the cane over the thief's opening teasingly. His own breath was heaving and the fabric of his pants was pinching his erection. It was painful.

“Please, sir, fuck me.” the thief mumbled, face turned towards the ground and resting his forehead against the cool floorboards.

"Fuck you with what? You've got to ask a little more specific, boy." the Thief-Taker smirked. His cock leaked pre-come in his pants at the thief's needy voice.

"Fuck me with your cane, please." Garrett whined and the Thief-Taker had to squeeze his own cock to not come. Maybe someday he would let his guards fuck the man and watch him beg.

Teasingly, he let his cane circle against the thief's opening, watching mesmerized how his ass moved into the touch and how he tried to impale himself on the object. He rubbed the tip over the thief's hole.

"Please." Garrett breathed and the tip of the Thief-Taker's cane breached the ass in front of him, sliding it an inch inside. The thief moaned against the floor, panting open-mouthed while his hips moved of their own accord in little jerks that threatened to pull the object deeper.

"Greedy little whore." the Thief-Taker chuckled and roughly he moved his cane back and forth in the thief’s hole, hearing him give another loud moan and seeing him hide his face in the crook of his elbow. He let the cane slide deeper still and the man jerked in pleasure, bowing his back to give the Thief-Taker better access. A drop of pre-come dropped from his cock to the floor and the watchman palmed himself through the front of his pants. 

It was time for his own needs. He pulled his cane free and struck it against the upraised ass when Garrett moaned at the loss. The thief's head turned to look at the Thief-Taker. His face was flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered him.

“Be a good boy and put your mouth to good use.” the Thief-Taker growled while circling the prone form to stand in front of the man. The thief pushed himself up into a kneeling position and lowered his head, fumbling with the Thief-Taker’s pants to free him from his confinement.

"What are you waiting for, little boy? Come on and suck me already." the Thief-Taker ordered, resting his cane along the thief's back when the man just stared at the cock in his head. The tip of his cane nudged down against the thief's ass and he grunted as the wet heat enveloped him.

He grabbed the back of the thief’s head, fingers clutching at short hair. The scarred mouth stretched around his cock, tongue sliding wetly against the underside of it. He ground in hard, making the thief choke and pulled out again. 

“Good little slut. Got some practice, eh?” he grunted and pushed in again as far as he could go, making him gag. The thief glared up at him with oddly colored eyes and the Thief-Taker yanked hard at the hair in his hand, making him moan, noise muffled by his stuffed mouth. 

“Does your fence let you put your mouth on his cock?” he pulled back slightly to let the thief breathe again and laughed. “I bet he does.” he chuckled at the man's face. Roughly, he grabbed the thief's jaw and pulled his cock free to rub it against the man’s cheek, spreading a trail of pre-come on his cheek and smirking when he saw the man scowl.

He pushed his cock back into the thief's mouth, thrusting in until he could feel the pressure in his groin build, threatening to spill over. As much as he would have liked to see him drink his come, he wanted to see his ass leak it more. The Thief-Taker pulled out and watched Garrett pant for a moment. His face was red from exertion. A drop of saliva slid from the corner of his swollen mouth. 

“Bend over the bed.” the Thief-Taker ordered and watched the man shuffle to the bed with his pants still pooled undignified around his ankles. The muscles in his pale back flexed when he bend to rest his palms against the sheets and slid his legs apart as far as the fabric of his pants would allow. Slowly, the Thief-Taker moved until he came to stand behind him. He raised his hands and put his palms on the cheeks of his ass, spreading them and looking down at the clenching hole between them. Garrett whined softly.

One of the Thief-Taker's thumbs pressed down on the opening. A drop of saliva landed on the space he'd enter soon as he spit and he pushed it inside with his finger, making the thief groan. 

"You like this." the Thief-Taker mused and pressed in harder, pulling his thumb to the side to open him up. "I'll make you wet like a woman." Another saliva-slicked finger pushed in beside the other. They were easily swallowed by the thief's ass, almost too easily. 

"Do you touch yourself before you come here, slut?" the Thief-Taker asked, pulling his fingers free to spit in his hand and slick up his cock.

"Answer!" he ordered and slapped Garrett when he stayed silent.

"Yes, sir." Garrett grit out and the Thief-Taker smiled. Little slut was so needy he prepared himself beforehand. Maybe next time he would force him to fuck himself on his finger or toy, maybe he could use the baton he used to knock out his guards for opening his own ass for the guard's cock. Belatedly he wondered if Garrett fucked himself with the values he found when he was alone in his hideout.

The Thief-Taker rested his cock against the thief’s opening, holding his cock steady as he pressed in and in and in. 

“You’re not allowed to come.” The Thief-Taker grunted when the thief cried out. His palms pressed bruises into the thief's waist as he held him still.

He bottomed out and stopped to catch his breath, feeling the channel clamp down around him. Garrett was panting heavily, emitting low pained whines. Slowly the Thief-Taker pulled back and pushed in lazily, dragging moans out of the man below him that were half pain, half pleasure.

“Like that, little thief?” he coaxed and gave a sharp thrust that made him cry out again. So sensitive, his thief was sensitive. The thief's hands were curled in the sheets, holding onto them. Slowly, he moved out and in again, way slicked by saliva.

“More.” the thief demanded roughly and jumped when the Thief-Taker slapped his ass with a resounding crack, leaving a red imprint of his hand that would no doubt bruise the next day. Garrett's ass flexed around his cock and the Thief-Taker entertained slapping him again.

“Careful, boy.” he snarled and pulled back, out, agonizingly slow, holding the thief in place when he tried to follow him. Someone had forgotten his place again. The Thief-Taker held the tip of his cock against the thief's opening, watching it clench and unclench under his ministration. 

“More, please.” the thief whimpered, holding carefully still, face turned towards the bed. The Thief-Taker grabbed the back of the thief's neck and pushed him down so his cheek pressed against the sheet and his ass pushed against the guard's groin. Garrett cried out when the Thief-Taker pushed in roughly at his plea. 

Then he fucked him in earnest. The slapping sound of skin against skin was like music to his ears, as were the noises the thief made. All too quickly the pressure built in his groin, but he would not be the first to come.

“Come!” the Thief-Taker ordered and Garrett shouted as his orgasm suddenly rushed through him, clenching around the Thief-Taker like a vice and spilling his come on the bed. His arms gave out and he fell against the bed, knees splaying to the sides. The Thief-Taker followed him down, lying against his back to keep the pressure off his injured leg as he pounded into the prone thief. 

It didn't take long for him to spill his own seed into the thief and he pushed in as far as he would go, drawing a protesting noise out of Garrett as he was held down and filled to bursting. 

"You're mine," the Thief-Taker hissed into his ear. "never forget that." 

His cock twitched in the warm body underneath him and after another moment he pulled out of the heaving man. With a lazy smile he cleaned himself, leaving the thief lying on his front on the bed with his pants tangled around his ankles. He crossed the room to clean his hands in the bowl of water. When he turned around again the man was, predictably, gone, but he wasn’t worried. That was a part of their *game* as well. Like clockwork, he’d return again and someday, when he’d tired of the thief, he would turn him over to justice and let him be hanged to death.


End file.
